Batido de vainilla
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Kagami Taiga, por poco que le guste, suele tener unos cuantos problemas diarios. Y, sin dudas, el más grande de todos ellos es que su novio es un auténtico pervertido. [KagaKuro] [One-shot].


**¿Yo, subiendo KagaKuro? Qué está pasando. Lo curioso es que tengo _otra_ idea más para estos dos, que publicaré... en la eventualidad. Tengo cuatro publicaciones que actualizar, y nueve ideas diferentes para one-shot (sí, las cuento y las tengo anotadas en un bloc de notas)... ya ven.**

**Espero que les guste esta aberración por la cual me voy a ir al infierno. Dios santo. Qué me pasó por la cabeza para escribir esto, eso es algo que yo _no sé_. O prefiero no saber. Da igual.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga, a sus dieciséis años, ya había lidiado con una buena cuota de problemas, todos bastante diversos; pero nunca antes había estado metido en un lío tan grande, tan complicado, y tan… <em>incómodo<em>.

¿El motivo? Que su compañero de equipo —a su vez la sombra de Seirin, y el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros— era un auténtico _pervertido_.

Sí, la perversión de Kuroko Tetsuya alcanzaba el nivel de lo problemático.

Aquella tarde ambos habían acudido a la sucursal de Maji Burger que les quedaba cerca del instituto, luego de una dura práctica que su entrenadora se había rehusado a cancelar a pesar de que era sábado y del frío helado que hacía aquel día. San Valentín —aquella fecha tan odiosa para Kagami, y tan indiferente para Kuroko— se acercaba, por lo que el local estaba decorado de acuerdo a aquella temática. Por qué decorarían un local de _comida rápida_ con moñitos rosas y flores sintéticas por todas partes, era algo que Kagami ignoraba. Además, el decorado era realmente de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, él tenía ganas de comer unas buenas hamburguesas, y Kuroko se negaba a regresar a ninguna parte sin haber tomado antes su batido de vainilla favorito —motivo por el cual habían entrado al negocio a pesar de la horrenda decoración.

En realidad, el decorado no era un problema. Bueno, excepto porque las mesas estaban cubiertas por amplios manteles rosa chillón, tan desmedidamente largos que casi llegaban hasta el suelo.

¿Por qué era eso un problema? Kagami lo descubriría muy pronto.

Luz y sombra se sentaron una frente a otra, en un rincón apartado del lugar; el primero, con una bandeja enorme, repleta de tantas hamburguesas que casi desbordaba —más de una docena de ellas; el segundo, tan sólo con un vaso de plástico que en su interior contenía su bebida favorita, de un color cremoso muy claro, casi blanco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo demasiado, mientras comían y bebían. Kuroko no era de los que hablaban mucho, y Kagami sólo lo hacía cuando tenía algo que decir. Ninguno prestaba atención a la decoración del lugar, sin darle la más mínima importancia: al fin y al cabo, ellos estaban allí por la comida. El hecho de que estuvieran saliendo no cambiaba las cosas.

El peliceleste acababa de dar el sorbo final a su batido cuando captó que la puerta del local se abría y una figura baja, femenina y de cabellos rosados ingresaba en el negocio. La muchacha no tardó en divisar la mesa en la que ambos jugadores de baloncesto se encontraban; en seguida alzó una mano y se aproximó casi dando saltitos, muy alegre.

— _¡Kagamiiiin~! _—Sí, Kuroko se había esfumado con una rapidez tal que bien podría haberse evaporado. Kagami no tenía idea de a dónde habría huido su novio, pero sabía que en cuanto Momoi se fuera no tardaría en reaparecer. La pelirrosa se acercó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa de deleite y preguntó:— ¿Cómo estás? ¿No está Tetsu–kun contigo?

Kagami se revolvió incómodo sobre su asiento. El recipiente vacío del batido de Kuroko había desaparecido junto con él, por lo que no había ni el más leve rastro de que la sombra hubiese estado allí en ningún momento.

—… No. —Sentenció, sin añadir nada más por temor a darle charla y que la muchacha decidiese quedarse. No despreciaba a Momoi —de hecho, aunque fuese un poco pesada, la consideraba una _mánager_ más que competente, considerando los problemas que le había dado a Seirin—; pero no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con ella en ese momento.

Ella hundió la nariz en la bufanda lila que traía enroscada en torno a su cuello y frunció el ceño. A pesar de que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella prenda, Kagami podía notar que estaba inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Preguntó con tono decepcionado. En un principio, el pelirrojo estuvo tentado de responderle que Kuroko de hecho _no era una extensión de él_ y, por lo tanto, no estaba siempre donde él estuviese; pero de hecho _solía ser así_, por lo que se calló sus protestas y, en su lugar, optó por dar un gran mordisco a lo que, con toda probabilidad, era su sexta hamburguesa.

La joven empezó a parlotear sobre algo a lo que el as no prestó mucha atención —creyó captar cómo se quejaba de Aomine, que la había dejado plantada en una esquina, y sobre cómo su adorado _Tetsu–kun_ nunca le haría nada similar. Quizás, Kagami le hubiese respondido que no tenía _idea_ de las cosas que Kuroko era capaz de hacer; de no haberse encontrado tan ocupado preguntándose a dónde demonios habría ido su novio. Podía usar su misdirección todo lo que quisiera, pero todos sabían que no podía _desintegrarse_ así sin más, de modo que en _alguna parte_ tenía que estar.

Aquella información le fue revelada cuando sintió cómo algo suave rozaba contra su pierna, debajo de la mesa. Joder, qué cliché. ¿Acaso se había escondido allí debajo, oculto por el mantel? Tenía suerte de que hubiesen colocado aquellos espantosos manteles rosados, en ese caso: de otra manera, el escondite no hubiese funcionado.

Ambos esperaban con ansias que Momoi se fuera. Por desgracia, la muchacha parecía tener otros planes. Como Aomine la había dejado plantada, se le ocurrió que tal vez sería bueno pasar un rato en compañía del pelirrojo, por lo que tomó asiento frente a él y colocó la cabeza sobre sus manos, cuyos dedos había cruzado mientras mantenía los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de la mesa.

— ¿Y cómo está Tetsu–kun? —Preguntó la pelirrosa con tono inocente, mientras sonreía a Kagami con calidez.

Pero el pelirrojo no podía responderle en ese momento. No podía hacerlo, porque se había dado cuenta de que Kuroko no pensaba quedarse quieto, callado, allí en donde se había escondido. Sintió cómo _algo_ rozaba su entrepierna, con demasiada fuerza como para tratarse de un roce accidental.

Y, conociendo a la sombra, con toda probabilidad _no_ había sido un accidente.

Carraspeó de modo audible, enviando de esa forma una disimulada advertencia al peliceleste. No pensaba delatarlo delante de Momoi, ya que entonces la pelirrosa arrastraría al muchacho consigo y Kagami no sabía cuándo lo recuperaría. Pero tenía que hacer _algo_, _lo que fuera_ por detenerlo.

Ya que aquello no era algo que pudiera permitirse _en ese momento, en ese lugar, en público _y con _Momoi en frente de él_.

— Pues… —Titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.— Bien. Se fue a casa después de la práctica. —Le dijo con tono casual, como quien no quiere la cosa. Kagami no era un gran mentiroso, pero Momoi estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Kuroko como para sospechar nada.

— Oh, ya veo~ —La joven se sumergió entonces en un monólogo sobre su adorado peliceleste del que Kagami no oyó palabra, porque en ese momento sintió cómo la sombra tironeaba del borde superior de sus pantalones cortos, en conjunto con el de sus bóxers, hasta extraer su miembro al exterior.

_Kuroko, no_, pensó Kagami con desesperación, a sabiendas de que de todas formas sería inútil. _No lo hagas. Por favor, no me hagas esto_.

El pelirrojo estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que aquellas súplicas, aunque no fuesen puestas en palabras, llegaban al contrario —tal era su conexión con la sombra.

Y quizás fue eso lo que incentivó al peliceleste a seguir. Oculto allí debajo, invisible a los ojos de los demás a causa de aquel enorme mantel rosado que lo cubría, tenía vía libre para actuar.

El ala–pívot percibió cómo una de las manos de su novio se enroscaba en torno a su longitud y comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo, en movimientos firmes y decididos —pero lentos al nivel de lo insoportable. Kagami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la compostura y no romper en jadeos allí mismo —porque su cuerpo, de hecho, respondía al tacto del otro, irguiendo su miembro poco a poco en una innegable erección.

— ¿Kagamin? —Preguntó Momoi en un momento, con gesto mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Kagami temió que le preguntase si la había estado escuchando; pero la pelirrosa estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que _nadie _la oyese en sus monólogos sobre Kuroko como para que le importase.— ¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco… rojo.

¿Cómo no iba a estar rojo, con Kuroko debajo de la mesa, entre sus piernas, haciendo… _eso_? Kagami no sabía cómo, pero el peliceleste de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para separar sus extremidades y colarse entre ellas, de modo que tuviese todo el espacio del mundo para maniobrar.

Luchando porque su voz no temblase, Kagami trató de contestar:

— P–pues… es que hace calor aquí, ya ves. —Respondió, sonriendo con timidez mientras se bajaba el cierre de la campera para dar algún tipo de apoyo a sus palabras. Momoi lo contempló con una ceja alzada —ella no se había quitado ninguna de las varias capas de abrigo que traía encima, a causa del intenso frío que hacía en el exterior—, pero no dijo nada.

Y justo entonces, cuando Kagami estaba convencido de que la cosa no podía ponerse peor…

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Momoicchi!

_No. Joder, no. Por favor, no._

Pero los cielos parecían hacer oídos sordos de sus ruegos, ese día.

Kise acababa de entrar en el negocio y se acercaba alegremente hasta su mesa. Y lo peor: no estaba solo. El orgulloso y malhumorado jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros venía con él, siguiéndolo con paso desgarbado mientras miraba hacia cualquier punto del local excepto la mesa a la que se dirigían.

— ¡Aomine–kun! —Se quejó Momoi al verlos llegar, contemplando a su amigo de la infancia con el ceño fruncido mientras Kise sonreía a Kagami y le preguntaba cómo estaba.— ¡Por fin! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme plantada, cómo–…?

— Ugh, Kise… te dije que no quería venir aquí. —Protestó el moreno con tono de irritación, evitando mirar a Momoi e ignorando por completo a Kagami.— Vámonos…

— ¡Ah, pero, Aominecchi! —Gimoteó el rubio, aunque sonreía.— Vamos, vamos, sé que extrañabas a Kagamicchi, además es bueno poder pasar un rato con él y Momoicchi~ —Y, sin más, sin pedir permiso a nadie ni hacer siquiera ademán de preguntar si podía sumarse, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos al lado de la pelirrosa.

La cosa no podía ponerse peor. Aomine, irritado pero resignado ante el hecho de que no podía evadir su inevitable destino, tomó asiento del otro lado de Momoi, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose sobre su silla con gesto malhumorado. Kise de inmediato empezó a parlotear con la pelirrosa —que pronto se olvidó de sus regaños a su amigo de la infancia por haberla abandonado en medio de la nieve—, mientras el moreno mantenía la vista clavada en la mesa y evitaba hablar con nadie. Y quizás fue una suerte que nadie estuviese prestando demasiada atención a Kagami, porque en ese momento estaba encontrando muy problemático el mantener su gesto impasible.

Su miembro se hallaba ahora por completo erecto; Kuroko había logrado su cometido, mediante sus insistentes movimientos con la mano. Kagami no tenía idea de lo que la sombra pensaba hacer al respecto —¿acaso iba a dejarlo así, con una erección que difícilmente podría ocultar al resto del mundo en cuanto tuviese que ponerse de pie y abandonar la mesa?

Estaba rumiando aquellos pensamientos y pensando —con cierta dificultad— cuán cruel podía llegar a ser su novio, cuando sintió _otra cosa_ que rozaba su longitud. Esa vez, no se trató de la mano de Kuroko; sino que de algo mucho más cálido, mucho más húmedo —y que se sentía infinitas veces mejor.

Aquel tacto era, inconfundiblemente, el de los mismísimos _labios_ de Kuroko. En un principio, rodearon tan sólo la punta de su miembro, en un roce casi tentativo; como si fuese experimental. Kagami se estremeció ante aquel sencillo contacto, incapaz de contenerse; lo que pareció ser la reacción que Kuroko estaba buscando, porque apenas un instante después Kagami percibió cómo el resto de su erección era rodeado por la húmeda calidez de la boca de Kuroko.

Kagami no tenía idea de _dónde demonios_ habría aprendido el fantasma a hacer semejante cosa —todo lo que sabía era que, cada vez que el muchacho introducía su miembro en su boca, debía prepararse para uno de los mejores orgasmos de su puta vida. Kuroko tenía una habilidad especial para eso, una con la que Kagami se había sentido más que satisfecho muchas veces; pero, joder, ¡no en ese momento, ni en ese lugar!

El pelirrojo se estremeció cuando percibió cómo Kuroko comenzaba a succionar su miembro mientras, haciendo uso de su lengua, trazaba lánguidos movimientos por toda su superficie. Kagami era _grande_, de manera que no acababa de entender _cómo_ hacía la sombra para introducirlo entero en su boca; sin embargo, de alguna forma lo lograba, y en aquel momento eso era un _problema_, porque era difícil disimular las intensas oleadas de placer que estaba enviando a través de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de punta a punta como un rayo y causando que su respiración se entrecortase y su rostro adquiriese un intenso color rojo.

— ¿Kagamin…? —Preguntó Momoi, insegura, cuando notó cómo el pelirrojo abandonaba por completo su comida y ocultaba la cara entre las manos para tratar de disimular la inminente excitación que lo estaba invadiendo. Se sentía un pervertido, pero de alguna manera el hecho de que estuviesen en _público_, rodeados de gente que podría descubrirlos de un momento a otro, lo encendía todavía más.— ¿Seguro que estás bien…?

—… N–no… quiero decir, sí… —Su voz se ahogaba detrás de sus manos. Buscó una excusa que inventar; algo que lo sacase de aquel horripilante —pero _caliente_— aprieto en el que estaba metido; pero no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿No comes más? ¿Estás mal del estómago? —Insistió la pelirrosa, con tono cada vez más preocupado.

Kagami no los podía ver, pero podía sentir tres pares de ojos clavados encima de él. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de responder cuando la voz de Aomine se le adelantó:

— Vale, si no comes más, supongo que no te importará prestarme esto. —El sonido de la bandeja deslizándose por encima del mantel le informó que el moreno acababa de robarle toda su comida. Las subsiguientes protestas de Momoi —_¡Aomine–kun! No hagas eso, son de Kagamin…_— le confirmaron que así era; pero justo entonces, una nueva voz, hasta entonces nunca oída por ninguno de ellos, los interrumpió.

— ¿Aomine? ¿Kagami? —Joder, aquello sí que no podía empeorar ya. Se atrevió a espiar entre sus dedos para descubrir que Takao se acercaba a su mesa con las cejas alzadas, contemplándolos sorprendido. Para alivio de Kagami —aunque no sabía cuánto alivio podía ser, en realidad—, venía solo. Menos mal, porque si Midorima hubiese estado con él… el escolta de la Generación de los Milagros era mucho más perceptivo que todos los demás, y se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en un santiamén.

— ¿Takao–kun? —Preguntó Momoi con asombro.— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Exclamó con alegría.— ¿Dónde está Midorin?

El pelinegro soltó una risita amarga mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa, justo al lado de Aomine.

— Me ha dejado plantado. —Informó con tono apesadumbrado —aunque cargado de aquel tinte de resignación y burla que siempre poseía cuando se refería al peliverde.

— ¡No me digas! —Exclamó la pelirrosa, mientras de fondo Kise reía y preguntaba por qué.

Todos volvieron a olvidarse de Kagami. Y fue una suerte, porque los movimientos de la boca de Kuroko en torno a su miembro eran cada vez más insistentes; el rastro de saliva que dejaba, la forma en que las paredes internas de sus mejillas rozaban su erección con una calidez tal que enloquecía al pelirrojo; lo estrecho de aquella cavidad… El pelirrojo sabía que se correría en cualquier momento, y a pesar de que estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en respirar con normalidad, los jadeos estaban empezando a salir de su garganta cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

_Joder, Kuroko, apresúrate… _Suplicaba el as en su mente; resignado ante el nivel de perversión de lo que estaban haciendo, desesperado porque terminase cuanto antes. Y Kuroko, por una vez, pareció acceder a sus ruegos: sus movimientos se movieron más insistentes, llevó al pelirrojo más profundo en el interior de su boca —si es que eso era posible—; y no tardó en hacer que el contrario se corriera, eyaculando más que nunca en toda su vida. Kagami casi podía ver a su novio sonreírse con satisfacción ante aquello, mientras se apresuraba a tragar y borrar todo rastro de lo que acababan de hacer.

Kagami se dedicó unos segundos a volver a tranquilizar su respiración, y tratar de que el escarlata de su rostro se esfumase. La sombra volvió a acomodarle las prendas como correspondía; pero por mucho que intentasen fingir que nada había ocurrido, lo cierto era que Kagami no podía simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado, víctima de una intensa vergüenza que luchaba por manifestarse en su rostro.

De alguna manera, logró calmarse. Logró que sus mejillas volviesen a adquirir, si no un color _normal_, por lo menos uno _mejor_ que el furioso carmesí. Se destapó la cara y miró a los presentes; que en ese momento habían dejado de hablar y lo contemplaban con una mezcla de consternación e intriga.

— ¿Kagamin…?

— ¿…Estás bien? —Completó Takao, que hasta el momento no se había dirigido al pelirrojo.

Kagami asintió, sintiéndose más débil que nunca.

— S–sí… ya pasó. —Sentenció con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de conseguir.

Ambos continuaron mirándolo por unos instantes; todos, excepto Aomine, que enseguida desvió los ojos y continuó comiéndose _sus_ hamburguesas con gesto despreocupado. Entonces, fue Kise el que habló:

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke después? ¡Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos! —Sugirió con voz cantarina.

— Me parece una gran idea, Ki–chan. —Alabó Momoi, prendiéndose de inmediato a la sugerencia.

Takao asintió.

— Sí, vayamos~ Total, Shin–chan me dejó tirado…

Aomine se limitó a encogerse de hombros, poco entusiasmado por la idea pero demasiado vago como para llevar la contraria.

— Cuenten conmigo también.

Los cinco casi se salieron de su piel —Kagami incluido— cuando la voz queda e impasible de Kuroko se hizo oír desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa a aquel en el que Takao se hallaba; el jugador fantasma, sentado allí con la misma naturalidad que si llevara allí varias horas.

— ¡K–Kuroko! —Exclamó el base de Shūtoku sorprendido, al tiempo que los otros tres gritaban al unísono _"¡Tetsu–kun!"_, _"¡Tetsu!"_, y _"¡Kurokocchi!"_.

— ¡Joder! —Se quejó Aomine, que a pesar de los años que llevaba de conocer a la sombra, no lograba acostumbrarse a sus súbitas apariciones.— ¿De dónde demonios saliste?

— ¿De qué hablas, Aomine–kun? —Le preguntó el peliceleste con tono inocente, abriendo mucho los ojos para reforzar aquel efecto.— Estuve aquí…

—… Todo el tiempo. —Completó Kise con una sonrisa divertida, sentado al lado de la sombra.— Lo sé, Kurokocchi, siempre dices lo mismo~ —Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando con atención el rostro del contrario, como si buscase algo en él o de pronto estuviese muy pendiente de algún detalle.— ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el peliceleste; en cuyo rostro, casi imperceptible, había una pequeña mancha de un líquido blanquecino, justo en una de las comisuras de su boca.

El once deslizó un dedo por el punto que Kise miraba, arrastrando la sustancia consigo. Contempló aquella mancha blanca en el extremo de su dedo con gesto impasible.

Y Kagami _entendió_.

— ¿Esto? —Inquirió la sombra con inocencia.— Esto es–…

— ¡Batido de vainilla! —Exclamó el pelirrojo de inmediato, interrumpiendo al fantasma y sobresaltándolos a todos a causa de lo repentino de su grito. Todos lo contemplaron asombrados, ante lo que se apresuró a decir:—… Batido de vainilla, ¿a que sí, Kuroko?

Dedicó a la sombra una mirada intencionada, dividida entre el terror que le causaba la posibilidad de que Kuroko revelase la verdad, y la _amenaza_ que trataba de dibujar en sus facciones para dejarle en claro que pagaría muy caro si se le ocurría decirles _qué_ era aquel líquido en realidad.

Kuroko rió de modo muy leve, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, antes de decir:

— Sí, batido de vainilla. —Replicó; después de lo cual se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo chupó con descaro ante los ojos de Kagami, como si lo que se hallaba en su extremo no fuese otra cosa que los restos de su bebida favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios mío <em>qué<em>.**

**No me juzguen :'D Espero que les haya gustado (sobre todo porque es mi primer intento con estos dos...); si fue así, dejen reviews~ Y si no, también ;w; Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
